Mahou Sensei Negima: The Spirit Mage
by Durandel
Summary: When one uses Magic, one uses the power of nature; when one uses Ki, they control their own power; when one uses Spirit Magic, they control the Spirits themselves. So how does one use this power when assigned to be the assistant teacher of class 3-A?


**_Hah... okay, I just got finished with mid-terms so this may not be spectacular, but I think it's pretty good in introducing the newest character to the Negima! storyline. _**

**_I really hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it._**

**_Disclaimer: Any of the ideas thought of by Ken Akamatsu do not belong to me, however, all ideas and character though of by me belong to me._**

**Prologue: A Few Hours Late…**

I gave a slight sigh as I stepped out of the train to Mahora Central Academy Station. Sadly, instead of the expected rushing of school girls and deliver trucks hoping to sell quick food to those , I received a place devoid of any signs of life at all.

"I knew falling asleep on the train wasn't a good idea…" I complained, looking into the empty courtyard.

As I stepped out of the station and into the courtyard, a gust of wind blew through the area, kicking up littered papers into the air and flowing through my slightly spiky white hair a bit. I gave a slight yawn, as the water filled my golden eyes, I rubbed them slightly with my free hand, as the other was grasping to a medium sized traveling bag.

Taking more steps on the stone walkways, I examined the scenery slightly and found the place kinda relaxing.

"_**Maybe working here wouldn't be too bad…" **_I thought to myself, looking around.

I walked up the steps to the large complex that was the Mahora Academy, somehow feeling a bit puny in its presence.

"Hmm… something tells me it's not going to be a quiet experience," I said to myself, already imagining the noises of crowds.

I pushed the door open, and, as expected, the place was deserted. I looked around and noticed the hallways to be a bit large, with a mix of modern and classical style, very unique, but actually pretty well done.

I gave a sigh, "You think that graduating from magic school would actually get you out of school, not teaching it with someone else…"

I pulled a piece of paper from my jean pocket, reading the message written upon it.

_**You are to become the assistant to a teacher in Japan.**_

A sense of doubt came over me of the **Council's** decision.

"Y'know… sending a ten year old to be a teacher's assistant really casts a shadow of doubt on the knowledge of the Council…" I said to myself, walking a little bit further down the hall.

I turned the corner of the hallway, so lost in thought that I was oblivious of the person that was right in front of me. In a thud, we collided. After I fell to the ground, I rubbed my forehead.

"Ow…" I groaned, cursing my lack of attention.

I looked up, seeing one the same age as me, mimicking the action I was doing. Dressed in a small business like suit, looking at the books littered around him, I guessed, though I was probably wrong, that he was a teacher. I looked at his slightly spiky red hair and matching red eyes, as opposed to my spiky white hair and gold eyes, I could sense an air of familiarity around him.

Shaking the thought out of my hand, I stood up and helped the boy up.

"Ah, sorry about that, I was wandering off for a moment," I said, picking up some of his books.

"No really, the blame is all mine…" He responded, picking something up as well.

As I looked at some of his books, I noticed some Basic English textbooks among them, but the most prominent book being his class roster. I noticed the boy also looking at my slip of paper.

In almost perfect unison, we spoke, "Wait, could it be that?"

I looked at this situation for a short while.

"… _**This is gonna be awkward…"**_

**End Prolouge**

_**Council: **The main governing force behind all Spirit Mages, the Council is depended on by all the Spirit Mages to assign tasks and training assignments for all new graduates from the Magic Academy._

**_I hope the inclusion of another person the same age as Negi doesn't seem too overdone, I hope to write better chapters later on._**

_**Well... I know it was short, but I hope it was sweet. Any reviews or CC will be greatly appreciated, anyways, I hope you continue reading!**_


End file.
